PASADO Y PRESENTE
by Maky Kaos
Summary: Kenshin se da cuenta de que tiene que vivir en el presente y olvidar el pasado gracias a Kaoru. REVIEWS!


**PASADO Y PRESENTE**

Me levanto cada día con la espera de poder ver a esa persona que es mi razón de vivir, me dirijo hacia la sala de entrenamiento y te encuentro ahí, luchando kendo con todo tu espíritu y ser, sudando y concentrándote, me dices que por qué no enseño, y yo siempre te contesto con lo mismo "no quiero más muertes".

Terminas tu entrenamiento y te das cuenta de que te estoy observando desde la entrada, con una leve reverencia y sonrisa me saludas vergonzosa con tus siempre "buenos días Kenshin", yo te contesto de la misma forma.

Me voy al jardín a ver el día que hace, sol. Miro a los árboles, todos estos llenos de flor de cerezo blanco.

Ese olor de sakura me recuerda a ti, dulce y suave, olor embriagador. Pero pronto ese olor a flor se transforma en el peor de los olores, en sangre. Sin saber porqué ese traicionero aroma me inunda como un cuchillo en el corazón.

Comprendí que yo no puedo tener felicidad, que esta buena sensación siempre iba a estar dañado por mis pecados, la muerte, el sufrimiento, espadas manchadas de la sangre de la gente, el sabor amargo del asesinato…. Mil atrocidades que pasan por mi insignificante cabeza.

Se que no merezco esta paz que me han otorgado mis amigos; Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, Misao, Aoshi…….. Y en especial esa personita a la que daría mi vida y alma… a MI KAORU.

Eres atenta conmigo, quieres negar mi oscuro pasado pero sabes que no es posible y ese aura de negatividad siempre me apoderará, muchas veces me gritas " no me importa tu pasado" pero sé que te mueres de ganas por saber más de mí.

La vez que mi corazón más se achacó fue cuando tuve que irme a Kyoto y abandonarte, durante mi ausencia no pude quitarte de mi cabeza por más que lo intentase para poder concentrarme en la batalla.

Otra de las veces fue cuando os conté mi pasado a todos, antes de la batalla con Enishi, el contarte que maté con mis manos a mi mujer fue lo más doloroso, pensarías que era un auténtico asesino o un maníaco.

No comprendo como me perdonas…

Porqué me sonríes…

Cómo haces para calmar mi atormentada alma…

Cuando me hablas con esas palabras que salen de tu corazón, amables, sutiles, el dolor en mi pecho se va desvaneciendo, tu ki (espíritu) me transmite serenidad y placer.

Una de mis virtudes es poder leer el ki de la gente y saber si las cosas se dicen de verdad o con maldad, tú eres una de las que lo dices de verdad y no solo eso, sino que también lo dices desde lo más profundo de tu corazón y eso por una parte me satisface pero por otra me duele.

Saber que una persona te quiere es lo más bonito del mundo pero me duele poder dañarte con estas manos manchadas de la sangre de gente…

Una lágrima se derrama…

Noto una mano sobre mi hombro, me giro y te veo.

- Qué haces Kenshin?

Yo te contesto- estaba penando

-En el pasado? Kenshin, olvida eso, ahora vives en el presente.

Te miro con tristeza a los ojos pero los retiro por vergüenza- no es fácil Kaoru-dono.

Pasas a mi lado y me coges con dulzura la mano, un ligero rubor noto en tus rosadas mejillas y me invitas a sentarme junto a ti.

Me diriges una mirada calmada y me dices- el pasado no es fácil olvidar, lo se, nunca he querido decir que lo olvides, ni siquiera a Tomoe- giro la cabeza rápidamente hacia ti con sorpresa y te veo cabizbaja y con cara seria.

-Kaoru… - susurro

Levantas la cabeza y cierras los ojos, a continuación hablas- Se que no es lo mismo pero mi padre murió al ser pequeña y estuve sola, tuve que aprender a convivir con esta pena… en eso te entiendo Kenshin, en la soledad… por eso no quiero que nos ocurra de nuevo, ahora que estamos juntos debemos seguir con nuestras vidas en el presente…- terminas de decir con los ojos encharcados de lágrimas.

No sabía como reaccionar- Me alegro de tenerte a mi lado, si te soy sincero tú eres mi razón de vivir- me costó realizar estas palabras, nunca me había sincerado tanto.

-No merezco tener a una persona como tu a mi lado, solo te causo problemas y algún día por mi culpa…

Me lanzas una mirada de dolor y desesperación, noté mi corazón romperse, ya te estaba haciendo de nuevo daño…

-Eres un estúpido Kenshin!- me gritas- Veo que no quieres estar conmigo! Si es así…- te levantas con rapidez y te giras con rabia-… por mí puedes largarte ya!

Dolor…

Perplejidad…

Angustia…

Vi que te disponías a correr pero mis reflejos y rapidez consiguieron pararte agarrando con firmeza tu frágil mano- lo siento… - susurré.

Te giré y te hice sentar a mi lado de nuevo, una vez sentada apoyé mi cabeza en tu pecho- se que fue un acto lucro pero en esos momentos fue para….

LLORAR

Volví a susurrar mil veces más- lo siento…

Tú seguías inmóvil de mi acto, pensé que me abofetearías y te enfadarías, en cambio, me abrazaste de forma maternal.

Seguí llorando…

Tú me seguías abrazando…

Pedí disculpas por todos mis pecados y por dañar a la persona que más quería…

Me levantaste la cabeza con suavidad, una de tus manos me acarició con dulzura mi cicatriz, la dibujaste con tus dedos- tu cicatriz está desapareciendo, lo sabías?- una sonrisa esbozaste en tu rostro- una vez, Megumi me contó que una herida hecha con rencor no desaparecía hasta que esa persona fuese perdonada.

Te miré a los ojos fíjamente, azules como el mar y apacibles.

-Gracias por todo Kaoru-dono, te prometo que nunca te abandonaré- la dije mientas sonreía dulcemente.

-Eso espero, sino me enfadaré mucho contigo…

-No te preocupes que enfadada exactamente no me gustaría verte… .U

-Qué has querido decir? ¬.¬U

- No, nada, nada

Te levantaste y me preguntaste- quieres un te? Voy a prepararme uno- mi respuesta fue levantarme y arrinconarte contra la pared con un poco de rudeza.

-Ken- Kenshin?- decías con miedo- he dicho algo malo?

Ya no podía aguantar más el no poder abrazarte y poder sentir tus labios en los míos, me iba acercando poco a poco… mi cabeza me decía que me deteniese pero mi cuerpo no me dejaba, cerré los ojos para no mirar, noté que tu forcejeo cesó cuando nuestros labios se unieron. Se separaron, contemplé tu rostro y con culpabilidad bajé la cabeza- L-lo siento Kaoru-dono, no se qué me ha pasado, ha sido una osadía esto, mejor que me vaya de aquí, no quiero obligarte hacer algo que no quieres.

Iba a estar dispuesto a irme hasta que tu te abalanzaste sobre mí- me prometiste que no te irías nunca, asi que cúmple tu palabra!!!- replicaste con furia.

- Kaoru?- te llame con perplejidad.

-Además, yo no he dicho nada de hayas obligado a hacer algo que no quiera!

Te acercaste a mi y me devolviste el beso, pero este fue más apasionado, notando nuestras lenguas entremezclarse con amor.

Cuando acabamos ese beso, nos observamos con felicidad y nos dijimos mutuamente sonriendo:

**AISHITERU**

* * *

POR: MAKY KAOS

ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC DE RUROUNI KENSHIN, DESEO QUE OS HAYA GUSTAO, YA  
SABEN MANDEN REVIEWS, PERO NO SEAIS MUY EXIGENTES XFA! QUE YA TENGO X EXO  
QUE ESTE FIC NO ES UNA MARAVILLA DE LA CIENCIA XD.  
MUXOS BESOS Y GRACIAS X LEER MI FIC!  
SAYONARA!


End file.
